Le Marcheur de Rêves
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Dean voit tout de suite à la tête de Castiel que ce n'était pas censé se reproduire. - Castiel n'a jamais cessé de parcourir les rêves de Dean. Destiel.


**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** Je t'ai vu en rêve.

 **Couple:** Destiel. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Histoire écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, neuvième round de l'année. Je la poste maintenant, car sinon je vais tout corriger ou effacer. T.T

 **Note 2:** Je ne suis pas sûre d'être arrivée à faire ce que je voulais faire. J'espère que vous aimerez tout de même.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Le Marcheur de Rêves**

.

Dean voit tout de suite à la tête de Castiel que ce n'était pas censé se reproduire.

C'était arrivé une seule fois auparavant, Castiel qui marche dans ses rêves. Castiel qui finit dans sa tête sans aucune autorisation, intrus éhonté, et se tient près de lui tandis qu'il pêche durant un moment d'une extrême rareté pour Dean : un rêve paisible.

Castiel qui débarque sans prévenir, se fraye un chemin entre ses neurones et s'y loge confortablement comme si cela aurait toujours dû être sa place; Castiel qui apaise ses synapses mystérieusement, et se fond dans le paysage onirique comme un ruisseau dans une rivière.

Castiel qui délivre un message.

Cela a été un soulagement, pour Dean, de le voir quitter sa tête. Un soulagement teinté de l'idée paranoïaque que l'ange a laissé quelque chose derrière lui, une marque dans son tissu cérébral, de la grâce aux coins de son cerveau.

Parfaitement irrationnel. Castiel est un con mais il n'est pas le pire, et surtout, il vaut mieux lui que n'importe lequel des autres anges. Dean ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que Castiel est honnête, quand il semble vouloir comprendre Dean et son point de vue, le fixant sans ciller comme pour disséquer la moindre inflexion de sa voix; qu'il a été authentique, sur ce banc, quand il a dit ne pas être un marteau là pour tout écraser.

Et cela aussi, c'est totalement fou : accorder même une fraction de confiance à un être capable de vous tuer d'une pichenette, avec pour seules preuves le fait qu'il vous ait sauvé une fois - sur ordre - et paraît sincère quand il vous dit ne pas être un robot sans coeur.

Mais ce point-là, Dean n'aime pas s'y attarder.

Castiel a donc parcouru les rêves de Dean une seule fois jusqu'à présent, et cela s'est mal fini : il s'est fait attraper par les autres anges peu après et il a fini en Salle de Torture Made In Heaven. Quand il est revenu ensuite, il n'était plus le même.

D'où la surprise sur le visage de Castiel maintenant, Dean suppose.

\- Cas?

Castiel, encore plus rigide sur ses jambes depuis sa séance de torture, encore plus froid et vide et dont les derniers mots à Dean ont été "Je sers le Paradis, je ne sers pas l'Humanité, et surtout ce n'est pas toi que je sers", le regarde à présent comme s'il allait se fissurer, un bris sur son visage de marbre.

Dean repose le hamburger onirique qu'il allait engloutir; dommage, il avait l'air bon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je croyais que tu voulais plus rien avoir affaire avec moi.

Castiel ne dit rien. Il a l'air tellement peu à sa place, dans la petite brasserie rêvée de Dean, que c'en est presque risible; même la couleur de sa peau jure avec les teintes brillantes du rêve. Il se tient parfaitement immobile, et c'est un enraidissement tellement _volontaire_ que Dean a mal à ses muscles pour lui. Il regarde Dean comme s'il était pris en flagrant délit - de quoi, Dean ne le sait pas.

Castiel ouvre la bouche :

\- Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Et puis, il disparaît.

Dean observe les alentours. Le rêve reprend lentement ses droits. La serveuse que Castiel a dissoute en apparaissant se reforme dans un "blurb" dégoûtant, son sourire à moitié fondu se dirigeant vers lui :

\- Nous aurons des tartes aux pommes caramélisées, après, si vous le souhaitez.

Dean jette un regard derrière lui; pour vérifier que Castiel n'est vraiment, vraiment plus là.

Haussant les épaules, il se tourne vers la serveuse avec un clin d'oeil :

\- Je finis ce hamburger, puis je prendrai tout ce que vous avez en cuisine, Chérie.

xxx

xxx

Castiel s'est sacrifié pour que Dean puisse retrouver Sam. Il s'est sacrifié.

...Et Dean n'a pas pu arriver à temps; Lucifer a été libéré, de la main même de Sam Winchester.

Après cela, les événements se sont enchaînés trop vite pour que Dean prenne le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'est passé; mais tout de même, avant que Chuck ne confirme la mort de Cas, Dean...

Dean y a cru. Quelque part, au fond de lui, malgré le fait qu'il sache très bien que les Archanges sont plus forts que Cas, malgré la raison... Il revoit avec une clarté aveuglante la détermination absolue de Castiel, son regard sans faille rivé sur le sien avec la solidité d'un diamant bleu :

 _Je les retiendrai! Je les retiendrai tous!_

Et Dean y a _cru_. Parfaitement irrationnel; totalement fou.

Cette conviction-là - conviction acier née du libre arbitre nouveau-né d'un ange millénaire - peut-elle vraiment mourir ainsi?

Ce n'est donc pas une surprise, quand Dean ferme les yeux ce soir-là, et rêve qu'il vole.

Il est de nouveau dans l'avion, cet avion mystérieux qui les a sauvés lui et Sam quand Lucifer a fait irruption dans leur monde, sauf que cette fois-ci, les parois de l'avion sont transparentes. Cette fois-ci, il voit le monde plonger avec lui à toute vitesse, les vents secouant l'appareil en un ballet dangereux, le soleil couchant teintant les vitres d'un brasier rouge et or.

Pourtant.

Pourtant, même si Dean est terrorisé par l'avion dans le monde éveillé, même si le sol se rapproche vite... Au sein de ce rêve, au coeur de cet avion bousculé par le monde extérieur mais le protégeant _lui_ , Dean n'a pas peur.

Et la voix traverse les vitres pour parvenir à lui, s'insérant entre les couleurs du monde flouté par la vitesse, s'insinuant en lui comme un baume; comme un ruisseau dans une rivière, aussi facilement qu'on respire :

 _Dean_.

Ce jour-là, Dean se réveille en sursaut.

Ce jour-là, Cas les rejoint. En vie.

X

x

Dean fait moins de cauchemars. Ils combattent l'Apocalypse, alors il ne s'en plaint pas : Sam et lui ont besoin de toutes leurs forces. Mais, connaissant Dean? Ce n'est pas normal.

Après les Enfers, chaque nuit a apporté son lot de cauchemars différents : celui qui se répète toutes les nuits, celui bloqué sur "replay" en boucle, celui qui ne s'arrête jamais. Beaucoup se terminent en bain de sang, tous finissent dans la souffrance. Quand Dean a de la chance, il ne s'en souvient pas au matin et ne se réveille qu'avec une vague sensation de malaise, le sang sur ses doigts disparaissant en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

Quand Dean n'a pas de chance, il se réveille en hurlant, le cauchemar insoutenable, et vomit tripes et boyaux en tentant d'arrêter de trembler. Ces jours-là, Dean n'arrive plus à se rendormir, ses yeux désespérément ouverts sur la nuit, le sommeil fuyant entre ses neurones avec un rire démoniaque.

Pourtant, paradoxalement, depuis que Lucifer est là, Dean dort mieux : moins de cauchemars, ou alors il ne s'en souvient pas et, certains matins - par l' _Enfer_ -

Dean se réveille parfaitement reposé.

Le coupable est tout trouvé, cependant.

Dean le confronte lors d'un rêve. C'est un rêve agréable, où Dean flirte avec une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et à l'humour pince-sans-rire. L'intensité de ses yeux bleus a quelque chose d'étrangement familier, sans que Dean ne parvienne à se l'expliquer. Ses regards ne caressent pas, ils agrippent et poignardent; ils font de Dean le centre de tout, et Dean est fasciné, pétrifié, happé par les accents graves de sa voix étrangement rocailleuse.

Il se rapproche pour l'embrasser, et se fige soudain, inexplicablement. La jeune femme ne l'a pas quitté des yeux, mais il est terrifié, brusquement, de baisser les siens; terrifié de ce qu'il risque de découvrir, terrifié par la fin du rêve.

C'est là qu'il le sent. Cas. Sa grâce de la rosée contre les parois de sa boîte crânienne, rafraîchissante et douce; discrète, mais qui a sa place ici comme sur les feuilles des arbres.

\- Cas.

Dean s'immobilise juste en face de la jeune femme. Cas sort des ténèbres de son rêve, et comme en réaction, la jeune femme devient transparente; son regard, toujours rivé sur Dean, est le dernier à disparaître.

Dean réprime une exclamation quand Cas se poste à l'endroit exact où elle se tenait. L'ange penche sa tête légèrement sur le côté, vague de confusion sur son front, et Dean _frissonne_. Cette expression, c'est celle qu'il allait-

\- Dean?

Dean cligne des yeux. Cas. Un rêve.

Il croise le regard de Cas, et ses poings se serrent; sa respiration se bloque.

\- C'est toi... Qui chasses mes cauchemars, pas vrai?

Cas ne répond pas.

Il sourit simplement, léger, boucle presque tendre.

x

x

Plus ils se rapprochent du dénouement avec Lucifer, plus Cas perd ses pouvoirs.

Dean parcourt désormais seul le paysage de ses rêves. Ses cauchemars sont des volcans de lave en fusion ou des glaciers impitoyables; ils le laissent au matin pantelant, en sueurs, des larmes plein les yeux de terreur et d'impuissance. Ses actes aux Enfers sont une barbarie que Dean ne se pardonne pas, et qui le hantera à jamais.

Certaines fois, cependant, les souvenirs relâchent Dean plus tôt de leur prise : quand Sam vient le réveiller d'une main sur l'épaule, l'inquiétude sur les lèvres et l'affection dans ses iris. Ou quand une main se glisse dans ses cheveux, Dean ne se réveillant qu'à moitié sur deux yeux bleus déjà presque oubliés.

xxx

xxx

Cas meurt et ressuscite. Encore. Sam se jette dans le gouffre avec Lucifer, et Dean sait qu'il retourne aux Enfers.

Cas disparaît et Dean rejoint Lisa, mais son coeur n'y est pas : cette chose inutile se fait écarteler au Sous-Sol avec son frère, laissant un trou dans sa poitrine.

Un bout monte au Paradis, ventricule esseulé battant désespérément, et Dean se demande si Cas le sait; se demande si cela lui importe.

x

x

Sam revient mais ce n'est pas Sam. Puis, Sam redevient Sam.

Dans ses rêves, Dean cherche Cas. Même si dans la vie éveillée, Cas est là; même s'il vient quand il l'appelle et les aide.

Depuis l'Apocalypse, Cas n'a plus marché dans ses rêves; et Dean, dans l'obscurité de son propre esprit, le cherche et l'appelle.

Dans la vie éveillée, Cas est là. Et pourtant, il ne sourit plus, pas même un peu; pourtant, il n'approche plus Dean.

Dean se dit que c'est plus facile, dans le rêve, de se rapprocher. Plus facile de discuter, plus facile de se comprendre. Plus facile de se laisser _voir_ , ce lien entre eux deux né sans son accord, cette connexion par-delà les songes et l'agonie.

Un grand nombre de choses sont plus faciles à accepter une fois la lumière éteinte.

Mais Cas n'est pas là. La tête de Dean est désespérément vide, et n'est-ce pas là ce qu'il a souhaité?

Quand Dean apprend que Cas l'a trahi, Cas revient le voir dans ses rêves et c'est Dean qui le chasse. Cas s'approche, penaud, et Dean le rejette, dresse des barrières entre eux, se bouche les oreilles.

Quand Cas se fait avaler par les ténèbres, c'est trop tard.

XXX

XXX

Cette fois-ci, Castiel a vraiment disparu.

La poitrine de Dean est un gouffre. Dans la vie éveillée, il tente de remplir ce trou d'alcool. De toute façon, il a déjà l'impression de se noyer. Qu'est-ce que cela va changer?

Dans la vie éveillée, Sam l'observe ces jours-ci avec une douloureuse inquiétude. Sam tente de veiller sur lui, mais Sam est malade, Sam devient _fou_ , alors Dean enterre tout et prend soin de lui. Dean accroche un sourire sur son visage, retrousse ses manches, et s'attelle à sauver son petit frère et le monde.

Dean continue de se noyer, mais en silence.

Sous l'influence de l'alcool, les rêves de Dean deviennent flous. Dean accueille les cauchemars sur les Enfers les bras ouverts, pour se punir et parce qu'ils sont mieux, tellement mieux, que les rêves sur Castiel. Tellement mieux que de voir les Léviathans toutes les nuits envahir Cas et éteindre ses yeux, tellement mieux que d'imaginer le corps de Jimmy Novak désarticulé au fond d'un lac.

Tellement mieux que de perdre Cas chaque fois qu'il ferme les paupières.

Et puis, une nuit, Dean ouvre les yeux et tout est blanc et lumineux autour de lui. Le rêve est nu et étrangement brillant, la lumière filant à perte de vue sans aucun autre paysage, sans aucun son. Dean commence à marcher et ses pas sont réverbérés par le sol; il n'y a rien pour le guider.

Soudain, un point noir apparaît au loin. Sans savoir pourquoi, Dean accélère le pas dans sa direction, son coeur brusquement frénétique; ses mains sont moites, il transpire. Sa poitrine se serre, sa vision se brouille.

Quelque chose ne va vraiment, vraiment pas.

\- Hey!

Le point noir se tourne vers lui; c'est une silhouette.

Dean essuie ses yeux et recueille des larmes.

\- _HEY_ !

La silhouette s'immobilise. Elle l'observe.

Dean est trop loin, Dean est-

\- HE, _TOI_ !

La silhouette s'avance vers lui. Dean est tétanisé, ses yeux écarquillés; incapable de faire un pas de plus. Terrorisé à l'idée qu'elle disparaisse.

La silhouette avance encore. Ses traits deviennent discernables, et Dean _tremble_.

Les larmes ruissellent sur ses joues.

\- _Cas_...

Cas s'arrête à quelques pas. Il l'observe de bas en haut.

Et puis, il ouvre la bouche :

\- Qui êtes-vous?

xxx

xxx

Après que Castiel a absorbé les souvenirs des Enfers de Sam, Dean le retrouve toutes les nuits dans ses rêves. Toutes les nuits, sans exception. Souvent, même, quand Dean ouvre les yeux sur un nouveau rêve, Cas est déjà là à l'attendre.

Mais Cas a été brisé; il a un regard hanté, scrute les ténèbres comme s'il était poursuivi. Il parle parfois seul, semble incapable d'avoir une conversation avec Dean sans s'excuser, le fixe comme un chiot perdu.

Et Dean, égoïstement, est content qu'il soit là, dans ses rêves. Cas va mal; il se réfugie dans les rêves de Dean surtout parce que ses hallucinations le laissent un peu plus en paix sur ce territoire qui n'est pas le sien. Il vient ici pour survivre. Ce n'est pas une vraie décision consciente. Et Dean en est content. Reconnaissant.

Dean est une horrible, horrible personne.

Cas parle plus, ici. L'une des premières fois où Dean l'a trouvé là depuis son Retour, Cas a regardé Dean dans les yeux en lui disant _Je t'ai vu ratisser des feuilles, et je t'ai vu dans tes rêves._ Dean n'a pas compris tout de suite.

Quand il a compris, il a été furieux; et, dans un coin pas si enterré de son être, terriblement triste.

\- Tout aurait pu être évité, Cas.

Cas l'a regardé avec son sourire beau et craquelé. Il a passé son pouce sur l'un des sourcils froncés de Dean, ses yeux flous :

\- Je suis désolé...

Dean a soupiré. Cas s'est décomposé au son et a disparu.

Ce jour-là, Dean l'a laissé faire.

Cas est beaucoup plus affectueux, aussi. Il a besoin de réassurance, et parfois, il s'accroche à Dean comme s'il pouvait disparaître.

\- Je ne te suis plus utile. Tu vas me chasser, tu vas me chasser...

Il agrippe sa manche, enterre son front contre son épaule.

Le deuil de Dean, quand il a cru Cas perdu pour toujours, remonte dans sa gorge. Il enserre Cas de ses bras, murmure contre ses cheveux :

\- Non. Non...

Ici, c'est quelque chose qu'il peut faire.

Cas émet un son; quelque chose de perdu et cassé, petit et terrifiant.

Et puis, il déconnecte : ses yeux deviennent vides, sa prise sur Dean se relâche. Il se dégage légèrement, fixe les ténèbres :

\- Un oiseau nous regarde.

Dean pleure contre sa nuque.

xxx

xxx

Même au Purgatoire, Dean rêve.

Dans la vie éveillée du Purgatoire, Dean cherche Cas de toutes ses forces.

Dans ses rêves, Cas le serre contre lui et ne veut plus le lâcher.

Dean lève les yeux de l'une de ces étreintes :

\- Où es-tu? Dis-le-moi.

Cas lui sourit avec une tendresse déchirante. Dean ne sait pas comment il a fait pour retrouver un semblant de santé mentale dans un endroit comme le Purgatoire, mais il en remercie un dieu auquel il ne croit pas tous les jours.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire...

Et Cas caresse ses cheveux, lentement. Il frôle sa joue de son pouce.

Dean frissonne.

Dans la vie éveillée du Purgatoire, il n'y a presque pas de couleurs. Tout est sombre et terne, délavé, en teintes de gris, de beige et de mauve clair. Dean a croisé des monstres qui lui ont demandé à demi-mot, comme dernière faveur, à quoi ressemble le soleil; ceux qui sont là depuis trop longtemps l'ont oublié.

Les seules couleurs restantes sont dans les rêves de Dean. Ses rêves, et probablement les yeux de Castiel, car Dean ne peut imaginer ses yeux autrement que bleu électrique et capables de le trouver dans les pires ténèbres.

Dean arrête la main de Cas :

\- Non. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça si tu ne restes pas.

Les yeux de Cas s'arrondissent. Dean s'éloigne de lui et rit, le coeur effrité :

\- Tu m'as déjà dit, une fois, que tu avais peur que je te chasse. Mais là, c'est _toi_ qui me chasses.

Il lève vers Cas un regard flamboyant :

\- Sais-tu combien de fois j'ai cru que tu étais mort pour de bon, depuis qu'on se connaît?!

Cas est absolument choqué. Il l'observe sans réagir, la bouche entrouverte, et Dean secoue la tête, laissant finalement la rage le balayer :

\- Tu crois que moi, j'ai peur de rien? Tu crois que j'ai pas peur qu'un jour, tu disparaisses complètement? Tu crois que je m'en _fiche_?

\- Dean-

Dean ne le laisse pas parler; il agrippe Cas par les épaules et le ramène à sa hauteur, ses yeux dans les siens :

\- Je sais pas ce qui s'passe dans ta tête, mais je vais te sortir de là, Cas, tu m'entends? Je vais te _sortir de là_. Et cette connexion marche dans les deux sens, alors si tu es capable de me trouver, je peux apprendre à faire pareil! _Flûte_!

Il relâche Cas et le fixe, dégoûté :

\- Je te _hais_. Je te hais d'être aussi important. Sam a besoin de moi et je suis incapable de te laisser derrière et je... Je...

Cas se rapproche. Dean grogne, tente de lui asséner un coup, mais Cas l'esquive. Il se _rapproche_ , passe sa main droite contre sa joue; il essuie des larmes.

Il regarde Dean avec tout l'amour du monde :

\- _Dean_.

Et Dean pleure. Cas ouvre des yeux ronds, jette des regards de tous côtés, s'affole presque de manière comique. Un rire échappe à Dean et il pleure de plus belle, usé jusqu'aux os, son coeur douloureux. Cas essaie d'effacer ses larmes, des deux mains cette fois.

Dean le rapproche de lui et l'embrasse. Il murmure contre ses lèvres :

\- Je dois le dire en quelle langue, pour que tu comprennes que je te veux près de moi...?

Cas le fixe. Il baisse les yeux :

\- ...Je suis trop voyant. Si je reste loin de toi, les Léviathans te laisseront tranquille car je les attire. Je peux encore t'être utile. Te protéger.

Dean plaque ses deux mains contre ses joues en les faisant _claquer_. La bouche de Cas s'arrondit d'indignation et Dean sourit.

Dean _sourit_ :

\- Qu'ils viennent, je les attends. Si on a bien prouvé une chose, c'est qu'on peut survivre à n'importe quoi ensemble.

Le sourire est long à venir sur les lèvres de Castiel, mais il vient. C'est petit, et fragile, mais c'est déjà quelque chose. Un espoir, au milieu de cet environnement hostile. Quelque chose de parfaitement irrationnel.

Totalement fou.

Dean fronce les sourcils :

\- Donc. Tu rappliques quand tes fesses ici? Tu pourras m'embrasser vraiment.

Et Cas _rit_ , et dans la poitrine de Dean, quelque part, l'espoir explose.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ton ami le vampire va apprécier.

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...Cas. Tu es un stalker, tu le sais?

Le rêve de Dean se teinte des couleurs de l'aube.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
